perfectworldinternationalfandomcom-20200214-history
War Avatar
]] Another way to increase player stats. A lot of stat points at one time, quite easily. Although it is of a stat boost overall than the Meridian system, there are more powerful boosts available, such as attack levels, for the very rich or lucky. One of three free, albeit very minor, War Avatars is given to players in Celestial Vale, but the rest of the ways to get Avatars all require characters to be Rebirthed, except two. A Boutique item, naturally, but lower level Avatar packs (C class) from Catshops will be effective at first to expand a collection fairly cheaply. It costs around 100,000 - 150,000 coin for C packs-much more expensive than other means of Enhancement, eg Refining at roughly 20,000 for a +1. However, the stat boosts are larger, so the cost per stat boost does compare favorably with Refining. Another way to get some of the better cards is to do the Check In Daily Quest. Perfect attendance will usually garner one C pack and one C-S pack. Nuema drawn from the remains of bosses is only effective if it matches an Avatar type (Destroyer, Battle, Longevity, etc) that the player owns and has equipped. Less Nuema is drawn if the level of the card does not match that of the Nuema. Level and XP work the same way as they do for characters; get enough XP, you go up a level. XP is increased by using Devour on other cards of the same type. Cards that have Devoured other cards to increase their level, when they are in turn Devoured, raise level higher than they would had they not devoured other cards, as can be seen by the "XP gained after devouring" stat line. The gains are minor here; eg Class C Destroyers and Battle at +50 Attack go up +1 at level 2 and 3, to +51 and +52. = Nuema = Raising Nuema increases attributes that are specific to the War Avatar Type. Each Type therefore has a Nuema value. However, Nuema is not tied to the actual cards equipped. Nuema increases remain even if the cards are unequipped or devoured or whatever. All the normal Call to Duty bosses are capable of dropping Nuema: * Secret Passage -Qingzi, Tier 1 or 2, Qingzi * Gate of Delirium, Tier 2 or 3, main bosses * Secret Frostcover Grounds, Tier 3 or 4, main bosses * Valley of Disaster, Tier 4 or 5, main bosses * Wraithgate, Tier 5 or 6, including Serpentrix, Undying Hornshell, etc * Hallucinatory Trench, Tier 6 Also the old FB 19 race bosses drop Tier 1 or 2 :Thromb the Mighty - FB19 (Human), Firecrag Grotto :Rend Razorjaw - FB19 (Untamed), Den of Rabid Wolves :Poison Tail Occultist - FB19 (Elven), Cave of the Vicious And there is at least one Tier 7 : Tempest Dragon Cyrak -Undercurrent Hall for second Rebirth characters - Tier 7 Many avatars are in the form of monsters or bosses from the World Map or Dungeons, or more significant NPCs, or characters from Perfect World lore. War Avatars are given as free rewards through the Mailbox on occasion. These tend to be either minor or so high a level that they are not useful for a long time. There does not seem to be any benefit of any Class C of a particular Type; they all have the same +Attack etc bonuses, no more or less than other of the same class and Type. Moreover, when a card Devours another card, the XP that the devouring card gives upon being itself Devoured increases. So players would seem to be free to choose their favorite C-Class card and Devour the rest. = Type = Damage increasing bonuses: * Destroyer * Battle Defensive bonuses: * Longevity * Durability Varying bonuses, including Spirit: * Soulprime * Lifeprime Spirit is roughly speaking, an extension of skills the Psychic class added to the game. = Class = C Class The SP and Qingfu Low Level cards below have different stats; otherwise all C Class Cards of a particular Type have the same stats * All other C-class Destroyers give +50 to Physical Attack and Magic Attack * All other C-class Battle give +50 to Physical Attack and Magic Attack * All other C-class Longevity give Physical Resistance +70 * All other C-class Durability give Magic Resistance +245 C class cards are the only ones that can be used under level 100. There are no Lifeprime or Soulprime C class cards. There are only a handful usable at level 80 or less. There are the SP and Qingfus, and: * 47: Dustwraith - Destroyer * 60: Gang Leader - Battle * 68: Acephalic Rider - Longevity * 72: Seaweed Thief - Destroyer * 78: Seaspray Bladewolf - Durability * 80: Chief Assassin - Destroyer Low level * One of the three SP given in Celestial Vale, all with +3 to Magic Attack and Physical Attack: SP Eastern Dream, SP Sheomay, and SP Princess of Moonlight, all Destroyer Class * Set of three Qingfu - (Best Wishes set), all with level 1 requirement, Emerald-Battle, Verdant-Durability, and Jaden-Longevity Eastern Dream.jpg|Eastern Dream SP C-class, only from Celestial Vale Sheomay.jpg|Sheomay, available as an A-class as well as SP C-class Princess of Moonlight.jpg|Princess of Moonlight, S-class and SP C-class Krixxix War Avatar.jpg|Krixxix Nivastok Brave War Avatar.jpg|Nivastok Brave Jewelscalen War Avatar.jpg|Jewelscalen Watchman Chin War Avatar.jpg|Watchman Chin Peachblossom Ritualist.jpg|Peachblossom Ritualist Ladywraith War Avatar.jpg|Ladywraith Demonic Feligar War Avatar.jpg|Demonic Feligar Viriddis Stormhorn War Avatar.jpg|Viriddis Stormhorn Khewy, Rattus Lord War Avatar.jpg|Khewy, Rattus Lord Suzerix, Adalwolf Elder War Avatar.jpg|Suzerix, Adalwolf Elder]] Wraith Hunter Envoy Yanchi.png|Wraith Hunter Envoy Yanchi offers a quest to kill five FB bosses in an hour and a half for an item, four of which gets a pack which will give an avatar of Class B through S Links * War Avatar Calculator. Complete list with popup card images as in game. * War Avatar - database list. Shows which packs cards may be found in (but packs are named to make this easy anyway), and shows the number of the cards for collectors, otherwise redundant to the Calculator and less easy to use * http://pwi-wiki.perfectworld.com/index.php/War_Avatar_System * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bB7plpndvs0 How To Farm Tier 7 Nuemas In UCH ( Under Current Hall ) Tempest Dragon Cyrak * Wraith Hunter Envoy Yanchi Category:Content Category:Attributes Category:Enhancement